Bey Tentsuri
Character Outline Bey Tentsuri (天釣里 ベイ'' Tentsuri Bei'') 'is the Creator who started to have everyone live together with their OCs. She is a mature and kind young girl with an immeasurable amount of strength. However, there are times when she can become a klutzy and one who runs. Not much is known about her, only that she is a budding writer and anime artist. She has no other abilities, other than she is capable of learning how to use any weapon she is given. Her symbol is the Winged Heart. Character History Bey was born into a family of normal humans in the Argor Region. She lived a normal life; has friends, went to school, and loved her family and all she knew. She spent most of her time on her computer, writing stories fpr when she became a famous writer. Her writing later came across Japanese anime and became a fanatic. Meeting of the Art Club While in middle school, Bey came across two schoolmates, Ariel Annabelle and Luna Twilight. Luna, at the time, was on a bombing rampage with AA behind her, trying to stop her. The two bumped into Bey in the hallway and ended up blowing up the West wing of the school building. The three ended up getting detention together and became friends later on. They all realized they were big fans of Japanese anime and formed the Art Club together. But because of their unique and odd ways, they became the only members. Call of Dangers Soon after the three became friends, Bey heard that mysterious deaths have been occuring in the Neo Terra areas; people of different ages, genders, and species have been dying from what looked like animal attacks. Bey gets a call from an old friend, 'Gentle Sakura, that the mysterious deaths have been of supernatural causes. And what made things weirder was that students in her school, Infinity Academy, were also being attacked.Soon, AA hears her friend and boyfriend, Kiba Inukami and Shuichi Mitsune got attacked to and was hospitalized for weeks and Yuuki's theory was right, it had something to do with Bey and her friends, so he asked them to make a suggestion on how to keep an eye on everybody. AA suggests they all transfer to Infinity Academy and secretly guard the school and its students. Everyone agrees and calls their friends with the most fighting power all over Neo Terra. Personality Bey has a very otaku-like personality; she is obsessed with Japanese anime, manga, and video games and mostly talks about what kind of new game will come up next. Her life practically revolves around it, but uses it as her inspiration for her stories. She also has a very clumsy side, always tripping and dropping things, even running from some of her more ridiculous problems. Appearance Bey is described to be a short to middle-statured girl with even-toned skin and a slight blush on her cheeks. She has straight, long, black hair extending to her shoulders and her bangs are parted in the middle and large brown eyes. In her school uniform, Bey wears a pink heart-shaped necklace with white angel wings. Relationships Gentle Sakura Bey is Gentle’s “Creator.” It is not known how they met or what their relationship is, but shares a deep friendship with Bey. Though Bey acts goofy, random and clumsy with the Art Club in school, Gentle cares for her very much but questions her antics ways. Akira Hayden Bey is also Akira’s “Creator” and his closest friend. It is unknown when he first meets her, but seems very close; almost like brother and sister. Akira sees Bey as the trouble-making little sister he needs to take care of. He always shows he cares for Bey very much and, as his Creator, makes sure nothing comes to her harm. Ariel Annabelle "AA" AA is one of Bey's friends and is a member of the Art Club. Like herself, AA is an otaku and aspires to become a manga-ka, while Bey aspires to become awriter. Their love for anima has made the two of them decide to make their own stories to start them in the right track of their dreams. Luna Twilight Luna is another of Bey's friends and is a member of the Art Club. Like AA and herself, Luna is also an otaku, but prefers her drastic ways of expressing her art pieces (most of them ending up becoming her bombs for kicks). Bey sees Luna as a friend who is not afraid of expressing herself, no matter the consequences. Weapons & Abilities Karate & Aikido Though small in stature, Bey is capable of protecting herself. She has a Yellow Belt in karate and can lift objects and people at least three times her own weight. Trivia